Magic Lamp (quest)
|Level = 6 |Previous = Wandering in the Dark |Next = An Invitation from Keira Metz |Image = Tw3 magic lamp quest.jpg |Enemies = Wraiths Golem |Starting_icon = velen |Cutoff_quest = The Isle of Mists}} Magic Lamp is a secondary quest in . In the search for Ciri, Keira Metz tells Geralt of an elven mage who visited her and who lived in a hidden cave nearby. After finding that the elf had abandoned the cave before their arrival, Keira asks Geralt to help her retrieve a magical lamp that the elf promised her before leaving. Walkthrough On the way out of the Mysterious Elf's hideout, Keira asks Geralt to help her retrieve a magic lamp that the elf promised her. Geralt can either refuse to help and leave, or go with her. If he chooses the latter, the two find themselves in a room with a sealed door. Note: if agreed to, you must finish up the quest before leaving the ruins, or else it will fail. Follow Keira into a room and, using Witcher Senses, find an inscription written on the door. With Keira's help, the two are able to translate the Elder Speech to determine that it is a riddle, which describes the order in which the statues' torches have to be lit. The translated riddle reads: :Four guardians, four flames, standing proud in a line. The First to light his fire dared not march on the end. The Second, by the First, played a woeful lament. The Third kept close to his faithful beast. The Fourth marched not beside the First, yet like the Second, played a tune. And thus they stood o'er their queen, who slept beneath flickering stars. If Geralt lights them all correctly, the door opens. If Geralt lights any brazier out of order the fires will go out and between two and four wraiths will spawn which Geralt will have to fight before attempting to light more braziers. The correct order is: 3rd statue, 2nd statue, 4th statue, and 1st statue. Once solved, Geralt and Keira can now enter the room beyond which appears to be a sanctuary of sorts. Approach the shrine straight ahead and a cutscene will play. Geralt and Keira muse on the possible origins of the shrine and the implications of its present state. Keira picks up the magic lamp but doesn't quite know what to make of it. Find an Exit Geralt can now backtrack and return to the exit that was given up when he and Keira went searching for the lamp. However, there is an additional area nearby. Climb up a few stone ledges in the same room as the shrine to find a small area with additional loot, a Place of Power for Yrden, and a golem to fight. There is an additional secret area behind a door that can be removed with Aard to the south of where you fight the golem (near a brazier). Once on the surface, Geralt and Keira say farewell to one another. Before leaving Keira requests that Geralt come visit her soon as she has a favor to ask of him and after Geralt tacitly agrees to seek her out again, Keira departs through a portal. Journal entry :Keira Metz had helped Geralt in his search for Ciri, so the witcher decided to return the favor. The sorceress sought a magic lamp which the mysterious elven mage had promised to give her. Since the object was nowhere in sight, our heroes drew the only possible conclusion: that it lay concealed somewhere in the underground passageways. :Their intuition proved sound. In the end Keira found the lamp she had sought, and our heroes could return to the surface. Their trek underground had made friends of them, so Keira asked Geralt to come by her hut, as she could use some companionship in her lonely backwoods exile. Objectives * Follow Keira. * Search the room using your Witcher Senses. * Light the braziers in the correct order. * Look for the lamp in the mage's laboratory using your Witcher Senses. * Find an exit leading to the surface. Notes * On the sepulcher where the magic lamp is found, there is also a document named Sage's notes. This document details the mysterious elf's research thus far into the powers of the magic lamp that Geralt and Keira find. * If you agree to help Keira and start this quest, you must finish it before leaving the ruins, otherwise it will fail. Failing or not doing the quest will block you from the place of power located within the ruins, meaning you lose out on a skill point. Gallery Riddlesolution.jpg|Following this order will prevent any Wraiths from spawning de:Magische Lampe (Quest) pl:Zadanie:Magiczny kaganek ru:Магический светильник Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests